


Premières armes

by Arakasi



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: “Si nous mourons tous les deux ici parce que tu as été infoutu de garder ta braguette fermée une fois de plus, énonça calmement le grand mulâtre, je jure que je te tuerai.” Une ruelle isolée la nuit, deux mousquetaires dans le pétrin et un poivrot à la rescousse. Fanfic se déroulant quatre ans avant le début de la 1ère saison.





	Premières armes

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une vieille idée tirée des limbes de ma paresse. Je trouve que c’est quand même vachement plus décomplexant d’écrire sur la série de la BCC, plutôt que directement sur l’oeuvre de Dumas. La vraisemblance du cadre historique ? On s’en fout ! Les jolis dialogues maniérés ? On s’en fout ! Et on peut dire "merde", "putain", et "gerber", c’est rigolo.

“Si nous mourons tous les deux ici parce que tu as été infoutu de garder ta braguette fermée une fois de plus, énonça calmement le grand mulâtre, je jure que je te tuerai.”  
  
Porthos paraissait contrarié.  
  
Pas une contrariété très intense, telle qu’auraient pu pourtant le justifier les circonstances. Plutôt une contrariété du type “Foutredieu, j’ai un caillou dans ma botte” et non “Protégez-nous, Seigneur, ces manants menaçants s’apprêtent à nous faire la peau !” Menaçants, les manants l’étaient bel et bien, et armés jusqu’aux dents en sus - bien davantage même que ne l’exigeait la situation. Leur chef, un grand gaillard à la barbe noir et aux dents jaunies par le tabac, agrippait une rapière dans la main droite et un poignard dans la gauche. Une arquebuse pointait sa gueule métallique au dessus de son épaule. Ses camarades n’étaient pas en reste et exhibaient assez d’acier à eux quatre pour faire le bonheur d’un maréchal ferrant.  
  
Aramis jugeait toute cette ostentation un peu ridicule. Coincé qu’il était entre ses acolytes, avec à peine assez d’espace pour porter un coup droit digne de ce nom, le bougre serait bien incapable de s’emparer de l’arme qui pendait dans son dos avant de recevoir trois pouces d’acier dans l’estomac. La ruelle était étroite, le pavé glissant, la luminosité des lanternes traîtresse... Du diable si un de ces abrutis ne parvenait pas à éventrer son copain à la première passe d’armes ! Mais ils étaient cinq et leur bloquaient l’unique accès à la rue adjacente. Cinq contre deux, c’était beaucoup, même en comptant les blessures accidentelles et les éventuels piétinages de bottes.  
  
“Puis-je souligner une légère contradiction dans…  
  
\- Non, tu ne peux pas.”  
  
Une odeur désagréable flottait dans le cul-de-sac et le pied droit d’Aramis écrasait une matière spongieuse qui pouvait tout aussi bien être un chat crevé que le contenu des intestins d’un mendiant du coin. Ces petits inconvénients s’ajoutaient à la mauvaise humeur de Porthos et aux rictus mauvais de leurs assaillants pour faire de cette soirée un maudit fiasco. Dieu savait qu’elle avait si bien commencé ! Une bonne partie de lansquenet autour d’un pichet de bière brune, quelques jolies ribaudes peu farouches, une petite dispute sans gravité assortie d’un échange d’insultes revigorantes suivis d’un réconciliation alcoolisée… Ils avaient quitté le cabaret raisonnablement sobres malgré l’heure avancée et s’apprêtaient à rejoindre leurs pénates respectives quand les coupe-jarrets les avaient pris en embuscade.  
  
Le grand barbu ne souriait pas. La situation l’emmerdait visiblement autant que Porthos, mais, en homme consciencieux, il souhaitait la mener jusqu’à sa conclusion.  
  
“Lequel d’entre vous se fait appeler Aramis ? demanda-t-il.  
  
\- C’est lui.” répondit aussitôt Porthos, serviable.  
  
Aramis se sentit blessé. Il n’avait jamais songé à nier son identité mais l’empressement avec lequel son camarade l’avait dénoncé avait quelque chose d’humiliant.  
  
“C’est moi, confirma-t-il. Que puis-je pour vous, mes braves ?  
  
\- On n’est pas vos braves.” rétorqua le barbu, décidément de mauvais poil.  
  
Il précisa tout de même :  
  
“Le vicomte de Vaux vous fait savoir que la prochaine fois que vous souhaiterez vous vider les couilles, vous êtes prié de vous rendre au bordel comme tout le monde et pas dans le lit de sa fille. Pas sûr que vous en ayez l’occasion, ceci dit, puisqu’on a l’intention de vous les couper pour vous les monter en sautoir.”  
  
Aramis doutait que le vicomte de Vaux - un gentilhomme rondouillard et policé avec un penchant pour le tabac à priser - ait formulé la chose en ces termes. D’un autre côté, il n’aurait jamais soupçonné non plus chez ledit vicomte un tempérament aussi revanchard. On se trompait si facilement sur autrui... Il réajusta sa prise sur sa propre épée, recula d’un pas pour appuyer son épaule contre le mur graisseux et sourit largement à son interlocuteur.  
  
“Sa fille ? Dieu merci ! Et moi qui craignez qu’il ne s’agisse de dame son épouse...”  
  
Le barbu resta impavide et Porthos laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant. Pas un des mastards ne daigna s’arracher un sourire, ni le moindre petit ricanement appréciateur. Aramis les trouva un peu sévères. Certes, sa répartie n’était pas fameuse et manquait d’originalité, mais il aurait voulu les y voir, tiens ! Improviser des vacheries alors qu’on était entouré de rapières dégainées était un art délicat et même les plus grands maîtres pouvaient se trouver soudainement à court d’inspiration. Sa vanité exigeait qu’il trouva un nouvelle répartie pour contrebalancer l’effet fâcheux de la première. Il la cherchait encore quand un brouhaha éclata à l’entrée du cul-de-sac derrière les dos regroupés des cinq assaillants. Un sixième larron surgit de l’obscurité - Et allons bon ! Plus on est de fous... - et s’adressa d’un ton pressant au barbu :  
  
“Godefroy, y a un poivrot dans la rue qui exige de savoir ce qui se passe !”  
  
Le chef parut irrité par l’interruption.  
  
“Dis-lui de s’en aller.  
  
\- Il veut pas.  
  
\- Alors, fais-le dégager, bordel !  
  
\- Il est armé et salement remonté.” répondit piteusement le coupe-jarret.  
  
Une voix enrouée, à laquelle l’abus d’alcool n’avait pas réussi à ôter toute trace de morgue aristocratique, brailla à l’autre bout de la ruelle :  
  
“Retourne toi, couard, et fais-moi face !”  
  
Écoeuré par tant d’amateurisme, le barbu jura à voix basse et se tourna vers un de ses complices, un petit rouquin à l’oeil nerveux.  
  
“Alain, dit-il, accompagne cet abruti et dépêchez-moi cet emmerdeur.”  
  
Les deux hommes disparurent hâtivement dans la pénombre. Le barbu ramena son attention sur les deux mousquetaires et soulevant la pointe de son épée pour la hausser au niveau du visage d’Aramis :  
  
“Et maintenant, les gars…”  
  
Il ne put en dire davantage.  
  
Porthos s’était mis en mouvement. Avec cette promptitude qui surprenait toujours ses adversaires inexpérimentés, le colosse s’était brusquement jeté en avant. En un éclair, il traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient des assaillants et percuta le chef de toute sa - considérable - masse. L’homme laissa échapper un jappement étouffé quand le bras du mousquetaire écrasa sa poitrine, l’épinglant contre le mur et chassant l’air de ses poumons. Ses compagnons vacillèrent et trébuchèrent comme des quilles dans un jeu de boules. Abandonnant temporairement sa victime suffocante, Porthos agrippa le coupe-jarret le plus proche par l’épaule et l’envoya valdinguer tête la première contre la paroi. Le crâne du mastard rendit un son creux en percutant l'arête du mur et il s’effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Le troisième homme couina. Comme Aramis l’avait prévu, son copain venait de lui larder le bras de son épée.  
  
Aramis sourit. Voilà qui était mieux, bien mieux ! A deux contre trois, les jeux étaient plus égaux et la situation prenait un tour nettement plus réjouissant. Il engagea l’homme le plus proche - le seul qui ne soit ni égratigné, ni au bord de l’asphyxie - et le fit reculer dans la venelle obscure pour laisser à Porthos toute latitude de continuer son jeu de massacre. Le sbire battit en retraite sur deux ou trois mètres avant de contre-attaquer. Plutôt maladroitement, au demeurant. L’homme était vif et ne manquait pas de technique, constata Aramis, mais c’était le coeur qui lui faisait défaut. En toute autre occasion, il aurait peut-être fait un adversaire acceptable, mais il était venu ici pour participer à une exécution, pas pour livrer un duel. La partie serait vite jouée.  
  
Elle le fut. Aramis fit volte-face, alors que le mastard s’affaissait, la hanche transpercée par un coup fouetté. Il était temps. Porthos était en prise avec son troisième adversaire, un solide gaillard au poil grisonnant que sa blessure au bras ne semblait pas gêner outre-mesure. Le barbu avait repris son souffle et cherchait une ouverture où poignarder le grand mulâtre quand Aramis s’abattit sur lui comme la fureur du bon peuple sur un collecteur de taxes.  
  
Le chef des assaillants avait maintenant de bonnes raisons de faire la gueule et il ne s’en privait pas. A sa décharge, il tenta tout de même d’accomplir sa mission, quoique sans enthousiasme excessif. Mais Aramis était en veine. Il le força à rompre de plusieurs coups de pointe assénés alternativement aux genoux, au visage et à la poitrine. Le dernier porta. Le barbu jura encore une fois, lâcha son épée et son poignard qui résonnèrent sur les pavés et foudroya Aramis du regard. Ses jarrets plièrent et il s’abattit sur le sol, face contre terre.  
  
“Navré, l’ami… dit le mousquetaire. C’est une mauvaise nuit pour tout le monde.”  
  
Il se retourna vers Porthos pour constater que son ami avait abattu son propre adversaire, a priori en le cognant brutalement et à plusieurs reprises contre le mur du cul-de-sac. Le colosse avait une estafilade sans gravité à la machoire et une autre à l’avant-bras. Aramis était intact. Un peu plus loin dans la ruelle, le sbire blessé blasphémait vigoureusement.  
  
La lutte n’avait pas duré plus de trois minutes.  
  
Porthos se tourna vers l’entrée du cul-de-sac, les sourcils foncés.  
  
“Ils sont passés où, les deux autres corniauds?” demanda-t-il.  
  
C’était une bonne question. Aramis tendit l’oreille mais aucun bruit ne s’élevait de l’autre extrémité de la venelle vers laquelle s’étaient dirigés les deux sbires pour  _“dépêcher”_ l’ivrogne. Il en fut un peu troublé. À dire vrai, il n’avait guère pensé au belliqueux poivrot pendant l’affrontement. Non qu’il fût d’un tempérament particulièrement égoïste, mais il avait l’esprit pratique et considérait que, dans certaines situations, penser prioritairement à soi était une question de survie. Il était toujours temps de se préoccuper d’autrui et de déplorer les éventuels dégâts collatéraux, une fois les rapières rengainées et les humeurs refroidies. Il n’empêchait… Le silence, seulement interrompu pour le roulement assourdi d’une calèche et les aboiements lointains d’un chien, avait quelque chose d’inquiétant.  
  
Aramis ramassa une lanterne abandonnée sur le pavé par un des sbires et entreprit de remonter prudemment la ruelle, l’épée toujours à la main. Porthos le suivit, le pied étonnamment léger pour un homme de son envergure. Le mastard blessé à la hanche se fit tout petit sur leur passage, mettant en sourdine sa litanie de malédictions.  
  
Le cul-de-sac s’élargissait au bout d’une demi-douzaine de mètres mais l’obscurité restait épaisse. Les yeux braqués sur l’entrée de la venelle où se dessinaient en ombres chinoises les constructions en vis-à-vis, Aramis manqua de s’affaler en trébuchant sur le premier corps. Celui-ci geignit. Le mousquetaire se pencha, abaissa sa lanterne pour éclairer l’homme allongé et laissa échapper un sifflement involontaire. Le coupe-jarret avait eu la tête fendue par un coup vertical, asséné avec assez de violence pour entamer l’os crânien et emporter une partie du nez. Ses yeux aveugles fixaient le vide et il râlait tout bas - un bruit plutôt désagréable. Aramis avait déjà vu des hommes survivrent à une blessure pareille, mais rarement et jamais plus de quelques jours. Il dépassa l’agonisant et continua son chemin. Dans son dos, il entendit Porthos s’arrêter un instant et le râle prendre brutalement fin. Porthos avait toujours eu trop bon coeur.  
  
La lanterne révéla l’entrée de la ruelle et les deux silhouettes qui s’y tenaient.  
  
Enfin, l’une d’elle se tenait debout. La seconde gisait en travers du passage, ombre noire recroquevillée sur le pavé comme un insecte écrasé. L’homme debout avait le dos lourdement appuyé contre le mur, tête et bras pendants, et respirait comme un soufflet à forge. Ses expirations haletantes étaient les seuls sons qui s’élevaient dans la rue déserte. Une épée dégainée pendait dans sa main droite. Il paraissait mal en point, au bord de la syncope, et - comme put le constater Aramis en s’approchant - il puait. Vin et sueur mêlés. Ce qui le renseigna sur l’identité du combattant survivant.  
  
“Foutredieu, c’est le poivrot ! s’exclama-t-il.  
  
\- Il est blessé ?” demanda Porthos, soucieux.  
  
Aramis s’immobilisa devant l’ivrogne et éleva la lanterne pour juger de son état. La lumière vacillante éclaira un pourpoint élimé et la masse hirsute d’une chevelure et d’une barbe ébouriffées. L’homme ne sembla pas noter sa présence. Toutes ses facultés semblaient concentrées sur une unique tâche, maintenir sa position verticale.  
  
“Je ne pense pas. Mais il est vraiment _très_  beurré. Eh, mon gars, ça va ?”  
  
Il lui secoua gentiment l’épaule pour attirer son attention - pas trop fort pour éviter de le déséquilibrer. L’autre releva le visage et fixa son regard vitreux sur un point approximativement situé entre leurs deux têtes, révélant des traits blafards et des yeux bleus injectés. Aramis sursauta en le reconnaissant.  
  
“Merde alors ! dit-il. C’est le protégé de Tréville…”  
  
L’homme avait intégré les mousquetaires du roi un mois plus tôt et, depuis son arrivée, le capitaine Tréville avait fait preuve à son égard d’une tolérance stupéfiante. Cette mansuétude extraordinaire ne laissait de surprendre ses coéquipiers qui conjecturaient gaillardement sur ses causes pendant leurs moments d'oisiveté. Tréville n’était pas un homme indulgent. Il entretenait une image personnelle de tempérance et attendait naturellement de ses subordonnées une tenue correcte, à défaut d’être stricte, ainsi qu’un minimum de retenue dans l’étalage de leurs vices. Le jour où le nouveau-venu était arrivé à la caserne chancelant et empestant l’alcool à cent pas, la fureur glacée du capitaine avait été telle qu’elle avait frigorifié l’ensemble du régiment. Tous convenaient que le coupable aurait dû finir aux arrêts ou, du moins, subir un blâme public. Mais l’engueulade, si engueulade il y avait eu, s’était faite en privé. L’ivrogne était rentré cuver chez lui et - il fallait bien en convenir - ne s’était plus jamais présenté ivre à la caserne.  
  
Sobriété ne rimait pas forcément avec bonne tenue, ni avec sociabilité, cependant. Si le nouveau mousquetaire avait maintenant l’élégance de rester sobre pendant ses tours de garde, il se rattrapait allègrement le soir, cultivant un état de semi gueule de bois permanent. Il ne se liait pas, ne discutait pas, ne jouait pas, participait à peine aux exercices communs et passait la majeure partie de ses journées assis dans un coin de la cour, l’air à la fois solennel, distant et un brin nauséeux. Des paris couraient au sein de la caserne. La majorité des mousquetaires misaient sur une démission ou un renvoi prochains. Les autres penchaient plutôt pour un décès rapide et brutal à la sortie d’une taverne ou dans une ruelle isolée. Personnellement, Aramis avait parié sur la seconde alternative : l’homme cherchait manifestement à se faire tuer et, vu la constance et la motivation qu’il mettait à poursuivre cet objectif, il finirait probablement par y arriver.  
  
Par cette tiède nuit d’été, alors qu’il considérait d’un oeil critique son vis-à-vis vacillant, il prit la sage résolution d’augmenter sa mise. Le mousquetaire ivre n’avait pas l’air d’être sur le point de décéder, mais il s’en était fallu de peu. Nul doute qu’il obtiendrait de meilleurs résultats la prochaine fois.  
  
Comment diable se faisait-il appeler déjà ?  
  
“Eh, l’ami ? Euh… Athos, ça va ? Vous pouvez marcher ?”  
  
L’intéressé daigna enfin focaliser son regard sur eux. Il se redressa un peu, toujours en appui contre son mur, et les considéra l’un après l’autre avec la plus extrême gravité. Puis - sans un geste d’avertissement - il se plia brusquement en deux et vida l’intégralité de son estomac sur les bottes de Porthos.  
  
Le grand mulâtre ne s’énerva pas. Il ne sacra pas, ni ne manifesta le moindre signe de dégoût. Il baissa les yeux et contempla stoïquement l’étendu des dégâts.  
  
“Ah, le con.” dit-il.  
  
Ses convulsions biliaires, couplées à l’affrontement récent, avaient visiblement vidé Athos de ce qui lui restait d’énergie. Il ferma les yeux, marmonna quelque chose d’inaudible et bascula vers l’avant. Seule la main compatissante du colosse l’empêcha de s’écraser tête la première dans ses propres vomissures. Porthos soutint un instant le mousquetaire inconscient, le considérant avec un mélange de pitié et d’agacement blasé. Puis, après s’être assuré qu’il avait définitivement tourné de l’oeil et ne manifestait aucune velléité de gerber à nouveau, il le souleva et le hissa avec un grognement d’effort en travers de son épaule gauche.  
  
“Qu’est ce que tu fais ?” questionna Aramis.  
  
Il s’en doutait mais espérait se tromper.  
  
“Je le ramène.  
  
\- Bon Dieu, mais pourquoi ?  
  
\- Il nous a aidés.” répondit tranquillement Porthos, comme si c’était là la chose la plus simple du monde.  
  
C’était vrai. Non seulement le poivrot les avait aidés mais il leur avait probablement sauvé la vie. Même si Aramis répugnait à l’admettre, la partie avait été très mal engagée avant l’arrivée tempétueuse de leurs renforts providentiels. A eux deux, ils auraient pu se débarrasser de trois ou quatre adversaires de compétence moyenne, mais six ? C’était très improbable.  
  
Il n’empêchait. Le mousquetaire évanoui empestait et il leur avait vomi dessus.  
  
“Porthos, il ne l’a pas fait exprès… protesta-t-il. Il voulait juste massacrer ou se faire massacrer par quelqu’un. Et on ne sait même pas où il habite. Tu ne peux pas le ramener chez toi comme s’il s’agissait d’un chaton ou d’un chiot abandonné.  
  
\- Pas chez moi.  
  
\- Où alors ?  
  
\- Chez toi. Il est lourd et chez toi, c’est plus près. Prends son épée, tu veux ?”  
  
Sans un regard en arrière, le colosse sortit du cul-de-sac, son fardeau se balançant mollement sur son épaule comme un ballot de linge sale. Aramis envisagea vaguement de protester ou d’arguer la probabilité d’une visite galante pour détourner le Porthos de ses projets charitables, mais celui-ci était déjà loin et remontait la rue d’un bon pas. En outre, son ami savait pertinemment qu’Aramis n’attendait pas de visite galante, puisqu’il n’aurait jamais consenti à courir les tavernes en tenue débraillée si cela avait été le cas. Restait, bien sûr, la jolie petite logeuse du mousquetaire qui ne dédaignait pas de partager son lit quand aucune grande dame ne le requisionnait mais Porthos connaissait déjà l’existence de cette amourette et s’en foutait éperdument.  
  
Aramis soupira et ramassa l’épée abandonnée. C’était une très belle arme à la lame bien équilibrée et à la garde richement ornée, nota-t-il, et elle avait été entretenue avec minutie - ce qui était étonnant au vu du peu de soin que son propriétaire prenait de sa propre personne. Quel gâchis si elle avait été dérobée par un vagabond… Cette pensée le réconcilia un peu avec l’idée d’accueillir dans ses pénates le mousquetaire imbibé. Il emboîta le pas à Porthos, forçant l’allure pour le rejoindre.  
  
De toute façon, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix.  
  
Négocier l’escalier qui menait au logement d’Aramis en transportant un homme inconscient s’avéra une entreprise délicate mais ils parvinrent à la mener à bien. Dieu merci, ils ne croisèrent pas la jolie logeuse, sans doute couchée depuis des heures. Après avoir pris pied sur le palier, Porthos se tourna vers le lit mais Aramis l’arrêta d’une grimace. Transporter un poivrot évanoui jusqu’à chez lui, d’accord. L’accueillir une nuit sous son toît, passe encore. Mais partager son lit avec lui, un lit où il avait connu mille délices dans les bras de splendides duchesses - si, si, des duchesses, tout à fait ! - c’était définitivement trop demander. Porthos savait reconnaître un combat perdu d’avance. Il déposa Athos sur le plancher avec plus de douceur que ne le justifiait l’état de l’intéressé. L’aurait-il fait tomber comme un sac de pommes de terre qu’il n’aurait probablement pas bronché.  
  
“Et s’il vomit à nouveau ? demanda Aramis, maussade.  
  
\- Je pense pas qu’il lui reste grand chose à vomir. Il est maigre comme un clou.”  
  
Sur ces sages paroles, Porthos s’en alla pour regagner son propre logis, nettoyer ses bottes et profiter de quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées. Aramis resta seul. Au bout d’un moment, son invité se mit à ronfler. Assez discrètement au demeurant - Aramis avait connu des pucelles plus bruyantes. Le ronflement avait quelque chose de rassurant : tant que l’homme ronflait, c’était qu’il était toujours vivant. Cette pensée le surprit un peu. Evidemment qu’il était vivant, tiens ! Une cuite, même massive, n’avait jamais tué personne... Le mousquetaire ronchonna un peu pour la forme, mais personne n’était là pour l’écouter et il y renonça vite. Puis il moucha les chandelles, ôta son pourpoint et alla se coucher.  
  


**…**

  
Il fut réveillé peu avant l’aube par un chapelet de jurons marmonnés à voix basse.  
  
Aux jurons, succéda une série de hauts-le-coeur qui ne furent heureusement suivis d’aucune conséquence. Un silence puis d’autres jurons étouffés. Visiblement, Athos affrontait un réveil difficile. Toujours allongé sur son lit, Aramis resta immobile quelques minutes supplémentaires, le temps de permettre à l’autre homme de retrouver un minimum de dignité. Il se demanda distraitement comment quelqu’un pouvait se haïr au point de s’infliger ce genre de tourments chaque matin que Dieu faisait.  
  
Après un laps de temps raisonnable, il se redressa sur un coude pour jeter un coup d’oeil à son invité encombrant. Le spectacle n’était pas très glorieux. Le mousquetaire était parvenu à se hisser en position assise et se tenait à peu près droit. Voici pour le positif. Pour le reste, l’homme était si blême qu’il en paraissait gris, ses habits étaient froissés et tachés, et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage en mèches noires raides de transpiration séchée. Il avait l’air fatigué et malade. L’air, en vérité, d’un type qui s’était saoulé à mort puis avait dégobillé dans la rue avant de s’évanouir d’épuisement. Aramis ne lui demanda pas s’il se sentait bien. La question était superflue.  
  
Il opta plutôt pour :  
  
“Il y a un baquet près de la fenêtre si vous souhaitez vous laver.”  
  
Athos le considéra d’un oeil vide. Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement décontenancé, ni préoccupé par son nouvel environnement. Son hôte en conclut qu’il devait avoir l’habitude de se réveiller dans des lieux incongrus et ne s’en formalisait plus depuis longtemps. À tout prendre, supposait-t-il, il y avait des pires endroits où reprendre connaissance qu’une chambre d’hôte bien tenue et son invité avait dû en expérimenter un certain nombre. Un vrai prodige qu’il ne se soit pas fait égorger plus tôt… Aramis allait définitivement revoir sa mise à la hausse, sitôt rentré à la caserne.  
  
Le silence s’éternisait péniblement et Aramis se demandait s’il allait devoir reformuler sa proposition, quand le nouveau mousquetaire ouvrit enfin la bouche.  
  
“Je vous remercie.” croassa-t-il.  
  
Aramis se leva tandis qu’Athos se redressait et se dirigeait d’un pas incertain vers le baquet. Il sortit du pain, du fromage et du porc séché d’un petit garde-manger pendant que l’autre homme faisait ses ablutions - ablutions qui consistaient, semblait-il, à s’immerger brutalement la tête jusqu’aux épaules dans le baquet avant de s’ébrouer comme un chien sortant d’une rivière. Radical mais efficace. Il déposa la nourriture sur la table, s’assit et entreprit de découper des tranches de fromage et de viande avec son couteau. Le fromage était aussi salé que la viande et presque aussi sec, aussi l’accompagna-t-il d’un godet de bière pour rendre le tout masticable. Au bout de quelques minutes, son invité le rejoignit et s’assit en face de lui, barbe et cheveux encore dégoulinants. Aramis désigna courtoisement la miche de pain de la pointe de son couteau et avança un autre godet. Athos considéra sans plaisir la nourriture étalée, mais dégaina finalement son propre poignard - soigneusement entretenu comme l’avait été son épée - pour s’attaquer à sa part du repas. Il ne toucha pas à la bière.  
  
Les deux hommes mangèrent dans un silence presque complet.  
  
Le silence n’était pas l’élément naturel d’Aramis. Laissé à lui-même, il pouvait se montrer d’une prolixité impénitente, au point de lasser la patience de camarades moins flegmatiques que Porthos. Il n’était pas non plus d’un naturel timide, loin s’en fallait, et engager une conversation, même unilatérale, ne lui avait jamais été difficile. Mais le mutisme de son vis-à-vis avait un caractère particulier, une pesanteur qui décourageait toute tentative de dialogue et donnait à son interlocuteur la désagréable impression d’être importun. Ce qui serait foutrement un comble, étant donné les circonstances !  
  
A défaut de parler, Aramis ne se gêna pas pour jauger discrètement son invité. Il nota sa posture raide, très légèrement guindée, sa manière de s’asseoir, dos droit et coudes resserrés. Il nota aussi sa façon de tenir son poignard, de s’en servir, tranchant avec un soin inconscient la viande en fines lamelles rosées. Autant de vestiges évidents de bonnes manières que la fange et l’alcool n’avaient pas complètement effacés. Il nota enfin ses mains. Des mains encore belles et élégantes sous la crasse, calleuses mais dépourvues de cicatrices. Des mains d’escrimeur, mais pas encore des mains de soldat. L’homme avait connu des temps meilleurs avant de s'enterrer sciemment sous un tombereau d’immondices et ces temps-là n’étaient pas si lointains.  
  
Aramis était curieux mais pas indiscret. Il savait que s’il voulait obtenir des renseignements, il devait s’y prendre avec délicatesse. Aussi opta-t-il pour une voie détournée.  
  
“Je dois vous remercier pour hier soir.” dit-il.  
  
Athos le regarda sans un mot.  
  
“Notez qu’on aurait pu s’en sortir s’en vous, hein, continua le mousquetaire. Porthos n’a pas son pareil quand il s’agit de fracasser des crânes et je me défends plutôt bien en combat de rue. Mais ils étaient nombreux et assez courroucés. C’était courageux de votre part de venir à notre rescousse. Pas forcément nécessaire mais courageux.”  
  
Le visage d’Athos conserva une remarquable inexpressivité. Aramis commençait à s’en irriter. Il ne s’attendait pas à des manifestations exubérantes d’enthousiasme mais aurait apprécié un peu plus de réactivité.  
  
“Oh, et vous avez dégueulé sur les bottes de Porthos.” précisa-t-il.  
  
Une pause théâtrale, puis mesquinement :  
  
“Il aime beaucoup ces bottes.”  
  
Athos s’empourpra sous sa barbe - ce qui ne contribua pas à améliorer son aspect maladif. Apparemment, l’idée d’avoir éclaboussé les pieds d’autrui avec son dîner le dérangeait davantage que celle de s’être querellé avec une demi-douzaine de sbires en état d’ivresse. Le nouveau mousquetaire reposa pain et fromage sur la table, l’appétit coupé. Il se racla la gorge et d’une voix éraillée :  
  
“Je présenterai mes excuses à votre ami. Hélas, je crains de ne pas avoir conservé un souvenir très précis de la nuit dernière...”  
  
C’était très vraisemblable. Aramis se sentit à son tour gêné, comme si quelqu’un l’avait surpris en train de donner un coup de pied à un chiot sans défense. Autant pour les renseignements discrètement glanés. Il se concentra sur son godet de bière, tout en admirant à part lui la capacité de son interlocuteur à pulvériser en plein vol une conversation. Probable qu’il ne le faisait même pas à dessein.  
  
Aramis n’avait plus faim. Son invité non plus. Les deux hommes se séparèrent dans une atmosphère embarrassée. Le nouveau mousquetaire le remercia pour son hospitalité avec un gravité compassée et exprima son intention de passer chez lui pour se changer. Son hôte jugea l’initiative excellente mais s’abstint poliment de le souligner. Il entendit avec un certain soulagement les pas d’Athos décroître dans l’escalier, puis la porte de la maison claquer deux étages plus bas. Un quart d’heure plus tard, toiletté et vêtu de frais, il quittait lui-même la petite chambrée. Il tomba sur sa jolie logeuse alors qu’il s’apprêtait à franchir le seuil et se laissa assez distraire pour la suivre dans la buanderie où il l’aida à plier le linge de ses pensionnaires. Essentiellement, du moins.  
  
Quand Aramis émergea enfin de la maison, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il se sentait considérablement ragaillardi. Le ciel était d’un bleu éclatant, promesse d’une journée longue et torride, mais, en cet instant, alors que la fraîcheur nocturne s’attardait et que l’odeur du pain chaud s’élevait des boulangeries voisines, il faisait bon être en vie et en possession de tous ses abattis. Il prit d’un pas vif la direction de la caserne.  
  
Il réfléchit pendant la majeure partie du chemin et, quand il arriva en vue des baraquements des mousquetaires royaux, il avait pris une décision.  
  


**...**

  
Dans la cour de la caserne, régnait le brouhaha sonore que seule pouvait produire une bande d’hommes jeunes, excitables et fiers de leur virilité.  
  
Le fracas des armes dominait, ponctué ça et là d’un éclat de rire, d’un juron ou du hennissement d’un cheval. La cour sentait la transpiration, la poudre, l’huile d’entretien et la merde de canasson. Aramis adorait ces odeurs. Il adorait aussi être un mousquetaire, même si la profession de soldat ne présentait pas que des agréments. Témoin, la jeune recrue qui sortait des sanitaires, un seau débordant à la main et un rictus écoeuré aux lèvres. Aramis répondit aimablement aux saluts, gratifia le novice d’une bourrade amicale et chercha Porthos des yeux. Il le trouva très occupé à faire mordre la poussière à un palefrenier trapu, doté d’épaules presque aussi larges que les siennes. Porthos croyait aux vertus des entraînements matinaux et il aimait faire mordre la poussière aux gens.  
  
En toutes autres circonstances, Aramis aurait pris plaisir à voir le colosse malmener son adversaire, mais il s’était fixé un objectif et n’entendait pas en être détourné, même par l’attrait d’un pugilat. Il contourna le groupe de spectateurs et marcha vers l’auvent sous lequel se trouvait Athos.  
  
Le nouveau mousquetaire était assis sur un banc, juste sous le bureau du capitaine. Il ne parlait à personne, ne regardait personne et luttait visiblement contre une gueule de bois colossale. Son chapeau reposait sur le banc à côté de lui et son épée entre ses jambes écartées. Il avait enfilé des habits propres, quoique usés, et paraissait légèrement plus alerte qu’une heure auparavant. Ce qui n’avait rien d’une prouesse. S’il fut surpris de voir Aramis se diriger vers lui, il n’en montra rien et continua de contempler la cour bruyante avec la morosité exténuée de qui aurait volontiers passé la journée enfermé chez lui, la tête enfoncée sous un oreiller.  
  
Aramis s’immobilisa devant lui et souleva courtoisement son chapeau.  
  
“Une passe d’armes ?” proposa-t-il.  
  
Une expression d’étonnement fugitif passa sur les traits de son vis-à-vis. Trois ou quatre soldats s’étaient détournés de la lutte et les observaient avec curiosité - les mousquetaires étaient d’un naturel facilement déconcentrable. Au bout de quelques secondes, Athos répondit :  
  
“Vous cherchez une victoire facile…”  
  
Mais il se leva tout de même.  
  
Les deux hommes se déplacèrent vers un coin de la cour moins encombré. Du coin de l’oeil, Aramis nota qu’ils entraînaient déjà dans leur sillage quelques soldats intrigués dont le petit novice qui s’était débarrassé de son seau d’excréments. Les pugilats de Porthos étaient des divertissements courus mais coutumiers. La nouveauté était toujours plus attrayante. Il dissimula sa satisfaction sous un stoïcisme de bon ton et choisit soigneusement son emplacement, pas trop près du bureau du capitaine, mais assez proche pour que Tréville ne puisse manquer d’entendre le bruit de l’affrontement. Son adversaire se positionna silencieusement en face de lui. La lumière vive du soleil matinal frappait sa tête nue, tombait en plein sur ses traits blêmes et accentuait les ombres de ses orbites. Aramis lui trouva une mine effroyable. Un bref instant, il s’en inquiéta et douta du bien fondé de son entreprise, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.  
  
Il remporta la première manche.  
  
Sa victoire fut indiscutable mais pas aussi aisée qu’aurait pu le faire prévoir l’état de son adversaire. Aramis avait mené son attaque vivement - il avait peu de patience, que ce soit au combat ou en tout autre domaine - et forcé Athos à rompre dès les premiers échanges. Les mouvements du nouveau mousquetaire étaient ralentis par la fatigue et la migraine. Pourtant, sa retraite fut courte. Trois pas, un coup fauché, suivi d’un coup de taille, et Aramis dut reculer à son tour. Autour d’eux, les mousquetaires immobiles observaient. Les gestes d’Athos devenaient rapidement plus vifs, sa poigne plus assurée, son souffle plus régulier... Mais la nuit dernière et toutes celles qui l’avaient précédée pesaient lourdement sur ses épaules. Au bout d’une minute de combat, Aramis entraperçut une ouverture, feinta vers la gauche, se fendit. Sa lame effleura son adversaire au pourpoint, ripa et s’immobilisa juste en dessous de sa mâchoire.  
  
Un mousquetaire siffla, mais la plupart restèrent silencieux. Le cercle de leurs spectateurs s’était agrandi et incluait maintenant une bonne partie de la garnison. Debout au troisième rang, Porthos dominait d’une bonne tête tous ses camarades. Le visage brun du grand mulâtre était inhabituellement impassible. Tout en reculant de quelques pas pour laisser son adversaire se remettre en garde, Aramis leva les yeux en direction du bureau de Tréville. Appuyé à la chambranle de sa porte, le capitaine regardait le spectacle.  
  
La deuxième manche fut plus expéditive. Aramis attaqua comme la première fois, hardiment et férocement, misant sur sa rapidité et son allonge supérieure. Une erreur. Ne jamais jouer deux fois le même jeu. Il se heurta à une contre-attaque aussi souple que vigoureuse et dut battre en retraite rapidement, manquant de percuter le petit novice qui couina en se dissimulant derrière un de ses aînés. Il avait perdu l’initiative et fut incapable, malgré tous ses efforts, de la regagner. Une lueur inhabituelle s’était allumée dans les yeux de son adversaire qu’Aramis reconnut aisément. Il n’avait jamais connu un homme - aussi peu vaniteux soit-il - qui ne tira un certain plaisir, même coupable, de sa propre compétence.  
  
Et Athos était plus que compétent. Il était excellent.  
  
Quelques soldats applaudirent à l’issu de la manche. L’un deux poussa un hululement sonore et réjoui. Aramis soupçonna Porthos. Il ne sut s’il devait s’en sentir encouragé ou offensé - un peu des deux, probablement.  
  
La troisième manche fut ridiculement courte.  
  
Cette fois, Aramis fut prudent. Il fut attentif, circonspect, vigilant. Et il fut tout cela en vain. Quand son épée roula sur le pavé, le public éclata en un choeur joyeux de huées et d'acclamations. Aramis tira son chapeau et salua profondément à droite à à gauche. On lui lança quelques railleries, assorties de claques dans le dos et de murmures de commisération faussement apitoyés, mais l’attention des spectateurs était fixée ailleurs. Tous convergèrent comme un seul homme vers le vainqueur. On l’interpella, on l’empoigna, on le houspilla avec une brutalité enthousiaste. Chacun beuglait à qui mieux mieux et le vacarme dans la cour devint tel que les chevaux commencèrent à s’agiter nerveusement dans leurs boxs.  
  
Porthos se fraya un chemin dans les rangs des mousquetaires. Bon diable, il en extirpa un Athos un peu secoué. Avant que celui-ci ait pu reprendre contenance, le colosse lui broya les épaules dans une étreinte d’ours.  
  
“C’était beau, camarade ! rugit-il. C’était très beau!”  
  
Athos flancha sous la pression. Il leva un regard embarrassé vers le géant rayonnant.  
  
“Pour hier soir, vos bottes… bredouilla-t-il. Je suis navré d’avoir…”  
  
Aramis le regarda avec amusement chercher une alternative polie à  _“gerber”_. Pour en avoir lui-même souffert, il savait quel handicap pouvait représenter une bonne éducation dans un milieu aussi particulier que celui de la vie militaire. Un caractère naturellement égrillard lui avait permis de triompher facilement de cette infirmité, mais cet atout manquait manifestement à Athos.  
  
“C’est pas grave, ça, répondit Porthos avec désinvolture. Ce sont de vieilles bottes, de toute façon. Et tu t’es bien débrouillé, la nuit dernière. S’encaisser deux mastards beurré, c’est presque aussi bien qu’un mousquetaire sobre !”  
  
Aramis vit l’intéressé tiquer au tutoiement et au rappel de son ébriété de la veille. Puis, au bout d’une seconde, l’homme se détendit. Imperceptiblement, mais il se détendit. Et - Miracle des miracles ! - il sourit.  
  
“Quel pitié que je ne m’en souvienne pas...”  
  
Le rire d’ogre de Porthos résonna jusqu’à l’autre bout de la caserne. La troupe se joignit à son hilarité et la cacophonie ambiante augmenta d’autant. Aramis s’était retiré un peu à l’écart pour jouir de son oeuvre tout à son aise. Il jeta un coup d’oeil du bureau du capitaine. Tréville avait toujours le regard baissé vers la cour en contrebas, mais il le releva à cet instant et croisa celui d’Aramis. Il ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête en direction du mousquetaire avant de rentrer dignement son office. Ce dernier s’autorisa un discret sourire d’autosatisfaction. Voilà qui valait largement un séance d’étrillage public.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un Porthos d’excellente humeur venait le rejoindre. L’exaltation de la troupe était un peu retombée et, si les hommes ne se privaient pas de discuter bruyamment de l’événement, ils avaient consenti à relâcher le héros du jour. Celui-ci avait réintégré hâtivement son refuge en bas du bureau de Tréville. Il avait remis son chapeau, l’avait rabattu sur ses yeux et faisait un effort manifeste pour passer inaperçu. Foutrement raté pour aujourd’hui, jugea Aramis.  
  
Le grand mulâtre s’arrêta près de lui et abattit amicalement sa grosse patte sur son dos. Aramis, qui s’y était attendu, ne vacilla qu’à peine.  
  
“C’est bien ce que tu as fais là, déclara Porthos.  
  
\- Je sais, répondit le mousquetaire avec fatuité. Faire rentrer les vilains petits canards au sein de la couvée, c’est ma grande spécialité.”  
  
Porthos gloussa.  
  
“Un bon investissement, m’est avis, dit-il. Celui-là, mieux vaut l’avoir dans son dos en cas de coups durs.  
  
\- Sobre.  
  
\- Sobre ou bourré. N’en demande pas trop.  
  
\- En tout cas, mieux vaut l’avoir dans son dos qu’à sa table, rétorqua aigrement Aramis. Je n’ai jamais croisé un type aussi maussade de toute ma vie.”  
  
Porthos eut un rire indulgent. Il s’appuya contre la porte de l’écurie qui grinça dangereusement sous son poids. Le grand mousquetaire essuya la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front d’un revers de main - huit heures venait à peine de sonner à l’église Sainte Claire, mais il faisait déjà très chaud - et concentra son attention sur l’homme assis à l’ombre du bureau de Tréville. Au bout d’un instant de silence pensif, il décréta :  
  
“Je l’aime bien.  
  
\- Ah ?”  
  
Une réponse prudente, sans engagement.  
  
“Il a l’air de s’emmerder sur son banc, non ?  
  
\- Il ne s’emmerde pas, rectifia patiemment Aramis. Il aime être assis sur ce banc.  
  
\- Moi, je dis qu’il s’emmerde. Allez, on va lui parler.  
  
\- Quoi ?”  
  
Mais Porthos s’était déjà mis en branle. Il traversait la cour avec l’assurance parfaite d’un taureau fendant un troupeau de bovidés. Il s’attendait naturellement à ce que son ami le suivit. C’était ce qu’il faisait d’habitude, le suivre, non ? Porthos agissait toujours ainsi, abordant le monde avec un tel aplomb que celui-ci n’avait d’autre option que de se plier à sa volonté. Une philosophie de vie qui fonctionnait à merveille, la plupart du temps.  
  
Sourcils légèrement froncés, Aramis songeait. Si le géant prenait sous son aile le nouveau-venu, alors la cote des paris allait sans doute s’inverser. Il fallait avoir des instincts autodestructeurs sacrément chevillés au corps pour résister à la furie bienveillante du grand mulâtre. D’un côté, Aramis avait l’impression d’avoir largement rempli son office de bon samaritain pour la journée. D’un autre côté, bah… Porthos avait décidé et qui était-il pour s’opposer aux décisions de Porthos ?  
  
Et savait-on jamais ? Une fois la couche de masochisme grattée, Athos pourrait peut-être se révéler être autre chose qu’un raseur dépressif et suicidaire patenté. Aramis ne demandait qu’à être surpris.  
  
Il rajusta son chapeau, corrigea la position de son épée et emboîta le pas à son équipier.


End file.
